Uninvited love
by shiva18
Summary: love comes unknowingly...when it is not expected...that's what happened here


**The day was good as expected,cool sun,dark trees,and less tan on my face.What's more is needed for a good mounain treck.Everything spoiled at noon,sun turned angry,shades by trees too were hot and finaly me exausted and the distance between me and my group started increasing and my lazy feet arguing with me for a halt and I lost The track with the time** and I was showing my vocal strength to the trees around "hey guys r u hearing me **please reply it's not mama's play time...hello" I got that i am lost and remembered the instructions to do when we r helpless.Started journey towards down of the hill.Sun was giving it's final looks on my face and it's when i heard the rushing sound...water.I headed with zeal and grew happy for touching few drops to my lips.**

 **" _Hello!!! The other side...can u hear me"._**

 **i was feeling myself shouting in my ears.**

 **Damn'it i heared it in a female tone and my eyes directed ahead and it was not m imagination. A Girl waving her hands to my side and saying something.my reflex didn't allow my mind to decide and i was half past the stream. The sight of a girl made my heart back** **and i found my self ahead of her in a minute ." _U r the search party ... right_ " her face was illuminating with her expectations and I didn't b like to reveal that even I was lost, just same like her. but l had to admit that I am also in the same boat and I did. her flushy cheeks turned pale and I was sorry to Aphrodite for disappointing a beautiful girl. We didn't speak for a lot time but the chilly night sighed me to ask for the plans to survive the cold night. She wasn't feeling quiet easy with me, might be coz I am a stranger and thanks for the survival shows in the discovery channel which helped me to light the fire and also to start the conversation** **with her. She wasn't with any kit sooo.. we had to share with mine. The fire wasn't giving enough warmth for both of us so I took my blanket out and we shared. It was good then on and the time was directly proportional to the chill the air which made us much closer. Later I got that she was uncomfortable so, as a good gentleman I got up and let her comfortable. Air was really showing the meaning of the icy cold and I was showing that even I won't give up, might be she felt pity on me after a while and asked to join her, ofcourse she apologized for her behaviour and I was almost freezing though I was in blanket, my blood was as it is kept in deep freeze and now it is kept in normal, happy that she realised that I am good. Slowly her lashes had set with her cute face on my shoulder and feeling sad for not bringing camera, won't get this good memories in every body's life . It's the only time I regretted when the sun was rising coz she will be on her way later on. She felt shy to meet my eyes when she got up and Same was with me. we started to discuss about our routes now and decided to wait for 10:00AM so that search parties would find us and the clock striked 10:30 and we decided to move along the stream and that's when she caught my hand and patted my back showing few figures emerging from the forest on the other side of the stream and she laid _" I guess they are for us",_**

 **"might be"I replied with an unsatisfied tone.**

 **WE GOT THEM...**

 **WE GOT THEM..**

 **WE FOUND THEM... BOTH ARE TOGETHER...**

 **it was echoing all over the forest and it echoed again**

 **STAY THERE WE ARE COMING...**

 **WE ARE COMING...**

 **" _Thanks i wouldn't survive if u weren't there"_ she said to me**

 **"no probs"this was the only two words my mind could pass.**

 **The clock striked 11:00AM and still they haven't crossed the knee deep stream.**

 **"what happened shall we come that side"I roared**

 **NO... NO... WE ARE COMING STAY THERE... DON'T FEAR... NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU. WE ARE THERE...**

 **I didn't understand what they meant**

 **"Are you guys going crazy... what are you talking about.. we are coming there"I said what was in mind.**

 **DON'T BE FOOLISH... THE CROCODILES AREN'T MOVING... WHAT CAN WE DO... got a reply from that side**

 **what did they say...**

 **Elen's head turned to me with a shock and the yesterday's act was running my head... the way I passed the stream and the fortunate fire which I lit... had kept the crocodiles away from its plain home... her lips were getting broad and I was feeling kidding myself... that I had crossed a stream with crocodiles just seeing a girl waving her hands towards me... funny.**

 **" _Did u sleep"_ she asked**

 **"nope"I admitted with my awestruck face**

 **" _If you don't mind can...I hug you"_ she asked with dimple chicks... and her head went down waiting for my reply.**

 **"Yeah "and I stretched my arms apart**

 **and she hit hard and shown me seventh heaven I too curled my arms and my hand started refusing to leave her and didn't even get a sign from her that she want to depart and it took really few minutes and my heart was filled with shocked love that I have seen from her and she broke the hug and i let her loose.**

 **She turned the other side immediately and I was smiling myself and before she departed from my way she said something which she really meant...I owe you thanks...a lot for saving my life... she gave me unexpected hug and departed...**

 **CHAPTER-2 coming soon...**


End file.
